The present disclosure relates to a method of controlling an inverter.
In general, an inverter is a device for converting inputted commercial power into alternating current (AC) power having a predetermined frequency and size and applying the converted power to an electric motor to drive the electric motor.
Such an inverter has a limitation in which noise is introduced in an initial charging state or a transient state due to a sudden change in the external environment or the like, which causes a malfunction in a specific circuit.
Since the introduced noise has characteristics that differ according to the user environment and it is difficult to fundamentally prevent the introduction of noise when designing an inverter, inverters according to a related art use a method of instantly blocking current output and outputting a failure signal to a user when a protective operation signal is applied to a control unit during operating to protect an electric motor in an initial charging state or a transient state.
However, since a protective operation is performed by a method according to a related art even when the inverter does not need the protective operation, the reliability of the inverter is reduced and users experience inconvenience.